Full Dialogue
by Xerosen
Summary: Hanya kumpulan fanfic ringan mengenai Chanyeol dan Jongin./Full Dialogue. No Diksi/Boys Love, Ooc, and other faults./OneShoot/ChanKai/Review please.../UP CHAP 2
1. Chapter 1

**Question**

_by __Xerosen_

**All Cast** © _God_

| **Alternate Universe** | Rated **T**| **Romance **| **One-shoot** |

_Sen__ fanfic, please enjoy it_

**Pairing :** ChanKai

**Warning : **Boys Love, maybe OOC, and other faults

**.**

**.**

"Sebutkan tiga member yang menurutmu paling tampan di EXO,"

"Sudah pasti Kai, Sehun, dan... kau, Suho hyung,"

"Hahaha, gomawo Yeol. Jika member yang terlihat manis?"

"Kai,"

"Kenapa kau menjawab Kai?"

"Karena dia memang manis. Apalagi saat tertidur di ranjang,"

"Apa kau memperhatikan Kai saat tidur? Itu bukan perbuatan yang baik,"

"Itu... Hahaha karena Kai selalu tidur lebih awal dariku hyung,"

"Tapi tetap saja kau memperhatikannya, Chanyeol,"

"Setidaknya aku memang fans Kai hahaha... Pertanyaan selanjutnya,"

"Menurutmu aku seperti apa?"

"Kim Junmyeon sangat baik dan... pendek hahaha..."

"Apa itu sebuah penghinaan untukku tuan tiang listrik?"

"Tidak-tidak, aku hanya berpikir kau akan lebih tampan jika setinggi Kai,"

"Aku sudah cukup tampan Yeol,"

"Hahahaha... tapi tidak lebih tampan dari Kim Jongin,"

"Dia hitam,"

"Bagiku terlihat eksotik hyung. Tao lebih hitam,"

"Aish, bailklah. Kalau Kris bagaimana?"

"Dia tinggi dan menyebalkan,"

"Menyebalkan?"

"Dia sangat suka melakukan skinship pada siapa saja, termasuk Kai,"

"Hahaha... kau terdengar seperti cemburu Chanyeol,"

"Aniya. Bukan begitu hyung, hanya saja Kai akan mengabaikanku saat bersama Kris,"

"Kau bisa bermain dengan Baekhyun, Yeol,"

"Tapi rasanya berbeda, Suho hyung,"

"Aku jadi berpikir jika kau memiliki perasaan lain terhadap Kai,"

"Hahaha... jangan berpikir macam-macam, aku hanya menganggapnya adik,"

"Syukurlah, syukurlah, karena aku mencintai Kai. Saranghae Kai!"

"MWO?!"

"Hahahaha aku mencintai Kai. Bagaimana jika itu benar?"

"Lebih baik kita hentikan permainan Mc ini sebelum aku membunuhmu hyung,"

"Hahahaha... kau tega melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja jika itu dibutuhkan hahahaha..."

"Kau terlihat seperti psikopat Yeol. Lebih baik kita hentikan ini. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Aku akan mengirimkan rekaman ini pada Kim Jonginnie~"

"ASDFGHJKL?! JANGAN LARI SUHO HYUNG! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Kadang, saya suka buat fanfic tanpa diksi alias full dialogs—saat bosan—karena membuatnya mudah dan kadang berhasil membuat saya lepas dari virus WB. Yeah. Karena WB terjadi saat kita sulit menuliskan paragraf pendukung... asdfghjkl XD akhir kata... Thanks and review please,,


	2. Chapter 2

**Cute Jonginnie**

_by __Xerosen_

**All Cast** © _God_

| **AR **| Rated **T**| **Romance **| **One-shoot** |

_Sen__ fanfic, please enjoy it_

**Pairing :** ChanKai

**Warning : **Boys Love, maybe OOC, and other faults

**.**

**.**

"Hahaha,,,"

"Berhentilah tertawa Chanyeol hyung. Tawamu terdengar sangat menghinaku,"

"Hmphh—aku tidak menghinamu Kai-ya. Aku hanya terpesona melihat penampilanmu,"

"Itu sama saja, brengsek."

"Hahaha your language Kai,"

"Tsk."

"Mian mian. Lagipula kenapa kau memakai pita besar itu di kepalamu dan celana soft pink?"

"Hah. Victoria noona yang menyuruhku memakai ini. Dan semua ini adalah miliknya,"

"Jinnjayo? Kenapa bisa?"

"Saat aku melihat Victoria noona menangis di ruang dance, karena kasian, aku mendekatinya dan..."

"Dan..."

"...dia menangis semakin keras saat melihat wajahku."

"Hahahahaha... mungkin saat itu kau menunjukan ekspresi yang menyeramkan, Kai-ya,"

"Sialan. Yang pasti Amber hyung datang lalu menyuruhku membuat Victoria noona berhenti menangis,"

"Dan yang membuatnya berhenti menangis adalah melihatmu mengenakan ini semua?"

"Yeah. Begitu Amber hyung mengatakan hal itu, noona memandangku dan menarikku begitu saja,"

"Hahahaha... tapi kenapa kau tidak melepaskan itu?"

"Andai aku bisa hyung,"

"Kai-ya, ada apa? Wajahmu sangat menyeramkan. Sungguh."

"Victoria noona mengatakan akan datang sepuluh menit lagi dan membawa barang nista itu kemari."

"Mwo? Barang nista?"

"Dia membawa gaun. Dan aku tidak diperbolehkan melepas pita menjijikan ini."

"..."

"Hyung, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Apa itu berarti Vict noona juga akan memakaikan make up wanita padamu Kai-ya?"

"Tsk. Aku harap tidak. Itu sangat menyeramkan. Victoria noona juga tak kalah menyeramkan."

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam lagi Chanyeol hyung?"

"Ah-ani ani. Aniya Kai-ya,"

"Hyung,"

"Ne?"

"Kita hanya berdua di sini. Dan kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku,"

"Berjanji apa Kai-ah?"

"Jangan beritahukan hal ini pada yang lain, terutama Baekhyun hyung. Kumohon."

"Ah... itu..."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan hal apapun padamu. Aku tidak sanggup jika menghadapi Baek hyung,"

"Hem. Baiklah, berikan aku satu foto saat kau memakai gaun dan rahasiamu aman."

"MWO?! KAU GILA PARK CHANYEOL!"

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Saya mencintai Victoria Song. Saya mencintai Chankai Couple. Dan saya juga mencintai para reader yang sudah mau mampir sampai di bagian ini. Finally, review please...


End file.
